


The Dream Behind the Nightmare

by noobofthedecade



Series: Original AU - Dream SMP Based [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses in the moonlight, M/M, Pining, dadboyhalo, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobofthedecade/pseuds/noobofthedecade
Summary: Dream met Sapnap when he was young, slowly becoming more and more enticed by his friend. As they grew older, things become much more difficult to keep up with, creating far more difficulties than seemed to be manageable. Something traumatizing had to happen in order to push them together again, forcing them to come forth with their emotions.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Original AU - Dream SMP Based [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Dream Behind the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of an original AU, loosely based on the lore on the SMP.
> 
> I've been working on it for a few days now, and I have some very intense head canons I wanted to introduce through my own writing.
> 
> I may or may not continue with this AU, specifically carrying on the Dreamnap angst because, let's be honest- who wouldn't want that?

Dream - Age 13

“This is Sapnap,” Puffy explained, pushing Dream forward carefully, urging him to move towards the boy standing before him.

The boy was wrapped timidly around his father’s leg, although Dream was sure his father was far more intimidating than Dream would ever be. His father must’ve been ten foot tall, horns spiraling up towards the sky, almost that of a demon’s, although the halo threw Dream’s observation off.

The air became progressively more strangled in a suffocating tension, each of the boys considering their options under the curious, expecting gazes of their parents.

“Hello,” Dream spoke quickly, almost forcing his words out with a small hiccup. Normally, Dream was more than excited to meet someone new, never one to be shy, but there was something different about Sapnap.

He seemed far too delicate to handle with ease, someone who should be cared for and spoken to in only the kindest of manners. Dream planned on making a good impression, especially when Sapnap seemed like someone he wanted to please, for whatever reason.

“Hi,” Sapnap peaked out from behind his father’s leg, exposing shoulder-length, silky black hair, tucked neatly behind a white ribbon that had been tied in a little knot in the back, haphazardly as if whoever had tied it was new to doing so, “I’m Sapnap.”

“I heard,” Dream smiled tenderly, looking up at his guardian for reassurance. Puffy nodded at him kindly, assuring him that he was being polite enough, living up to her nurturing nature.

Sapnap finally slipped out of his caretaker’s grasp, stepping towards a nearby playset, eyeing Dream as if asking for his permission - or maybe he desired his company.

“Did you wanna play on the swings?” Dream asked, already leading them towards the playground. He made sure to turn around frequently, checking to make sure his new acquaintance was still trailing behind him. He always was, eager to follow Dream wherever he was to take him.

Something about Sapnap’s curious gaze and the slight skip in his step made Dream far more excited than he had been previously, when Puffy had told them they were sailing inland to meet one of her friends. He hadn’t exactly expected to meet someone so close to him in age, an abnormal occurrence considering he spent the majority of his days at sea now. 

They made it to the swings, navigating towards two empty ones that sat side by side. Dream waited for Sapnap’s pace to pick up, watching as he kicked his legs back and forth, leaning his body in the direction he intended on going. When Sapnap finally got high enough that Dream couldn’t help but worry he might flip over the top, he began pumping his legs as well, attempting to get even with Sapnap, having given him an obvious head start.

If Sapnap had noticed, he hadn’t said anything, instead beaming widely, braces displayed for the whole world to see, but somehow, Dream felt he was the only one who cared enough to notice. There was truly something about this boy, despite Dream not being able to pinpoint it exactly. He was someone far different from anyone else, and Dream was intent on figuring out exactly what it was that made this boy so unique.

Dream - Age 14

Puffy stopped sailing the following year, claiming it was for Dream’s convenience. She had told him something about needing to be more social and achieve some form of education. Dream hadn’t exactly been against the idea, per se, but he would certainly miss the sea, which had become his home of sorts over the past decade.

They lived in a quaint home by the ocean, their house directly on the beach, water still surrounding them, giving it the homey feel he desired. He settled in quickly, especially once he was taken to meet the neighbors.

He had recognized the boy immediately, his fiery orange eyes unmistakable, and the sleek black hair he had loved so much at first sight was still tucked into the familiar white headband. 

They spent the hours in between Puffy’s school lessons together, roaming through the outdoors, dedicating their time to attempting to discover every single thing within a five mile radius of their homes.

It was a casual day, the sun setting against the horizon, reminding them that they would have to get home rather soon if they didn’t plan on being scolded before supper.

Dream had shoved Sapnap to the side in a joking manner, sending him stumbling away, narrowly avoiding bumping into a nearby tree.

“What was that for?” Sapnap exclaimed, immediately retaliating by ramming into Dream’s side, throwing them both down into the grass.

They lied there for a moment, their harmonious giggles filtering through the air, making it so that nothing else could be heard around them. The grass was scratchy against Dream’s neck and arms, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he stared lazily up at the treetops above him.

The forestry was thick, leaves blocking out the majority of the newfound moonlight. The only reason Dream could see anything was because of the sloppily constructed lanterns Dream and Sapnap had constructed in this very spot just months prior.

Their laughter drifted off with a few spare coughs and giggles, leaving only the sound of crickets and mysterious birds to surround them, creating a calming atmosphere. Dream wished the moment could last forever, ignoring the burning urge to reach for Sapnap’s hand and intertwine their fingers. He would deal with those feelings on his own time, possibly spending hours pondering exactly what their relationship meant to him rather than sleeping tonight.

“I think I want to marry you,” Sapnap whispered into the night, not shifting his gaze away from the treetops, his eyes flitting through each of the leaves, searching for any sign of the rapidly darkening sky.

“You do?” Dream murmured lazily, surprised that he had even managed to find his voice after Sapnap’s confession.

“I believe so,” Sapnap laughed to himself, barely amused, more so nervous, “I guess I was just talking to Bad and what him and Skeppy have is kinda cool.”

Dream sighed to himself, whether it was solemn or relieved he wasn’t sure, “You meant platonically?”

“I guess,” Sapnap whispered, clearly unsure of what he was truly insinuating, “Maybe?”

Dream laughed, a soft wheeze drifting off into the chilled breeze, “We don’t have to know now. We’re still young.”

He sensed Sapnap’s timid nod from beside him and took that as a sign that Sapnap felt something at least a little bit similar to what he seemed to feel.

“Let’s head back before our parents get worried,” Dream offered a hand to Sapnap, relishing in the comfort that came along with Sapnap’s gentle touch.

He pulled them each to their feet, leading the way through the makeshift trail they had created in the woods. Sapnap pointed out anything and everything from suspiciously shaped branches to the flickering lights of a firefly. Dream listened to him ramble, his heart feeling as if it were fluttering in his chest, light in a way that it felt like it would slip from its spot in his chest and land in his stomach.

It felt surreal, like every moment he spent with Sapnap, but this one specifically so. Sapnap’s face was lit with the reflections of the moon projecting off of the ocean waves, ripples visible against Sapnap’s pale skin as they walked along the coast, clinging to one another in a loving manner.

They returned to their respective homes, their guardian’s opening the doors and welcoming them in, instinctively waving across the street at the neighbor and calling out a goodnight. Dream disappeared into his home, guided by Puffy, but not before turning around and giving Sapnap one last smile and wave, silently telling him he’d see him again tomorrow.

Dream - Age 15

“Are you sure it was fire?” Dream propped up a log against a nearby tree, beginning to carve the pattern of a target into the log with a knife he had stolen from Puffy’s treasure room.

“It was definitely fire,” Sapnap laughed nervously, rubbing his hands down his face, accidentally smearing dirt down his cheek, “Fire is pretty hard to mistake.”

Dream nodded slowly, more focused on carving the pattern into the bark than listening to his friend’s banter.

“It was like I exploded,” Sapnap paced beside Dream, barely mindful of keeping his distance from Dream, nearly knocking into the hand holding the knife several times. Neither seemed to notice, “Skeppy was getting on my nerves and he kept pushing and then all of a sudden, boom!” He replicated an explosion with his hands, flailing them around in the space around him, “I just lit up on fire.”

Dream hummed in response, focused purely on making sure the curvature of the circle was as perfect as he could bring it to be, going over it several more times to assure it was prominent, easy to see from a distance.

“And I wasn’t even affected,” Sapnap continued on, stopping now to admire Dream’s craftsmanship, “What’s that?”

“A target,” Dream murmured, despite that part having been obvious to Sapnap.

“I know what it is, you idiot,” Sapnap smacked the back of Dream’s head lightly, “I meant what is it for?”

“For you,” Dream scoffed as if it was obvious, “We’re gonna test out your powers.”

Sapnap glared at him dumbly, eyebrows furrowed as they did when he was on the verge of annoyance, “Didn’t you hear that I literally have no control over my powers? I can’t spit fire out of my hands.”

Sapnap walked over to the empty space where the makeshift target had once been used as a bench for the two and plopped down in the dirt, immediately bringing his hands to hover over the grass, pretending he was the one blowing it back and forth, rather than the wind.

“Try and set that on fire,” Dream pointed his toe towards the ground next to Sapnap’s fingers. Sapnap looked up at Dream and then down at the grass.

Shrugging, he shut his eyes in an attempt to focus, directing all his attention to the blade of grass in between his fingers.

He grimaced in dismay as he opened his eyes, no sight of a flame to be found. Sapnap gave up, flopping back onto the ground beneath him, sprawling out in a starfish position.  
Dream lied down next to him in a similar position, sighing defeatedly.

“It was one test, Sapnap,” Dream encouraged him, assuring them each that they could figure this out, “We’re gonna get this thing under control.”

“It was a freak accident, Dream. For all we know, it’s only triggered by intense emotions.”

“So you’re a failure?” Dream tested, turning to glare at Sapnap. Sapnap squinted his eyes in confusion, questioning Dream’s choice of words, “You’re just gonna give up and be some kind of normy who isn’t special in the least bit? Is that what you are, Sapnap?”

“What are you doing?” Sapnap’s eyes were glossed over, tears of anger threatening to spill down his flushed cheeks, “I’m not.”

“I don’t know, Sapnap.” Dream watched contently as a flame sparked in Sapnap’s eyes, matching the color of fire, signifying something was happening, “I think I’m gonna go meet up with that mushroom kid down the street. Did you hear about him healing that bunny with his powers the other day?”

Sapnap stood up harshly, stomping his foot into the ground aggressively. A burst of flames flared up into the air, leaving only a charred circle in place of the once bright green grass beneath Sapnap’s feet.

Dream stared down at himself, fire having licked up his body, leaving burns against his face. It didn’t hurt, though. Dream wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t seem to feel any discomfort whatsoever. It only felt as if he had wandered too close to the hearth, warmth radiating throughout his body.

Sapnap was quick to rush to his aide, sitting down beside Dream and cupping his cheeks in his hands.

“Dream, I’m sorry,” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Dream’s forehead, Sapnap’s tears warming Dream’s cheeks as they dripped from his eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

But something odd happened before Sapnap could apologize any further. The burns on Dream’s skin disappeared entirely, replaced with his slightly tanned tone from previously. Sapnap looked down at Dream, mouth agape.

Dream couldn’t do anything but laugh, causing Sapnap to hit him playfully in the chest, tears still tracking down his cheeks.

“What the fuck was that?” Dream laughed out, not sure of what had just happened in a few short moments.

“I don’t know, but I thought I had killed you,” Sapnap sobbed out, wrapping himself in Dream’s arms.  
Dream had outgrown Sapnap months ago, shooting up like a magic beanstalk from the tales Puffy had told him as a child. With his newfound height, Dream easily grabbed onto  
Sapnap and curled him into a small ball in his arms, giving him all the comfort he deserved.

Sapnap finally found it in himself to laugh alongside Dream, only stopping when he heard Dream begin to hum, opting to listen comfortably and drift off to sleep in Dream’s  
loving grasp.

“I love you,” Dream confessed into thin air after hearing Sapnap’s breathe slow and settle evenly, soft snores that could’ve been mistaken for heavy breathing from any further away, “I truly love you, Sapnap.”

Dream - Age 16

“Where are you taking me?” Sapnap laughed softly, attempting to tug away Dream’s hand that was covering his eyes.

They were walking down the path they had created in the woods all those years ago, the trail familiar enough to have memorized at this point, Dream not having to think twice about where he was going.

Surely, Sapnap was aware they were taking the path all the way to the beach, but he never mentioned it, obviously allowing whatever this surprise was to remain secretive. It was always more fun to see the pleased look on Dream’s face once they arrived, than to spoil it this early on.

“You’ll see,” Dream assured him, the scent of salty sea water a dead give away that they were nearing their destination, “Take off your shoes.”

“Fine, you creep,” Sapnap laughed, attempting to slip off his shoes while remaining in Dream’s grasp. It was a difficult task, but eventually he had removed his shoes and handed them to Dream, who was already waiting to grab them, his hand held in front of Sapnap - not that Sapnap could tell.

It was only a few seconds later that Sapnap felt sand beneath his bare feet, struggling to keep his balance on the loose surface, clearly not as familiar with his surroundings as he had been in the woods.

Dream stopped as they got closer to the water, sitting Sapnap down on a blanket before letting his hand fall from Sapnap’s eyes.

“Ta-Da!” Dream exclaimed, putting his hands out to display a small picnic proudly, “I made the sandwiches, but Puffy had to help with the cake. I hope that doesn’t make it any less genuine,” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

“No, Dream,” Sapnap leaned in, giving Dream a gentle peck on the cheek, “It’s perfect.”

The sun was setting slowly, dipping beneath the ocean, seemingly sinking into the water, allowing darkness to overtake the sky. It was a beautiful sight that Sapnap managed to admire, but Dream simply stared at Sapnap, still cupping his cheek where he had been kissed.

Softly, Dream brought his hand to Sapnap’s chin and redirected his attention from the sunset to himself. Their faces were close, breath intertwining between them.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Dream whispered warmly, bringing their faces closer together than they had ever been before, “I’m gonna kiss you.”

Sapnap nodded, swallowing harshly. It took them a few more moments before their eyes fluttered shut and they connected their lips, releasing all of their pent up feelings, years of pining coming to an end with one simple kiss.

Dream smiled into the kiss, pressing inevitably closer to the other, bringing both of his hands up to cup Sapnap’s face. They kissed for as long as time would allow, eventually parting to breathe, despite Dream’s attempts to drag the kiss on for longer.

They remained there, their foreheads still touching, the tips of their noses just barely brushing one another. Dream was smiling warmly as he watched Sapnap’s eyes shut once more, giving in to his giggly behavior. A feeling of bliss bubbled up in Dream’s stomach, making it impossible to do anything but stare at his best friend, wondering what was next for them.

Dream - Age 19

Dream took a hesitant step forward onto the battlefield, heaps of rubble surrounding him in burning piles. Smoke rose high in the air, wrapping around Dream’s lungs and slowly threatening to suffocate him. He choked on it, trying his best to navigate his way through the fog and to the center of the destruction.

The ground was uneven, a once beautiful sight having been blown to pieces, roots ripped from the ground and flowers unearthed, strown about, petals lit in orange flames, dissolving into nothing but ashes.

The tickling of grass against his shin made Dream stop in his tracks, surprised to find any sign of life after the incident. He knelt down to observe the grass, finding a singular flower hidden among the blades. It was a simple dandelion, barely something to feel excited about, but it gave Dream the hope he desired.

“Dream?” A soft voice sounded from behind him, a firm hand placing itself on Dream's shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

Dream didn’t move.

Instead, he sat completely still, remaining squatted low to the ground, dandelion in hand, roots having been ripped from the ground. A teardrop ran down his cheek, stinging against the soot that had filled his eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” The voice repeated, much more strangled this time, as if they were trying their hardest to hold back their own tears, “I didn’t mean to. They were going to hurt you.”

“I could’ve taken it,” Dream murmured, not even sure it would be heard over the swift motion of the wind, howling as it passed through bare tree branches and fragments of the mangled town, “They were nowhere near as powerful as us.”

They sat down next to Dream, placing an arm over Dream’s numb frame, hesitant and ready to draw back with any sign of discomfort. Dream, on the other hand, collapsed into the embrace, burying his head in what was left of his best friend’s familiar scent.

“They could’ve been if they wanted to, Dream.”

Dream looked up at the boy holding him, each of their faces dripping with tears, reddened after absorbing so much of the heat radiating off of the burning buildings of what was once L’manburg.

“I love you, Sapnap,” Dream ignored any of his previous anger, only wanting to live in the moment, no matter how horrible it was. He smiled halfheartedly, bringing an unsteady hand up to Sapnap’s face.

It was blackened by debris and ash, tears having washed away small tracks, running down his cheek, only to be wiped away before they got to the middle of his face. Sapnap nodded knowingly, pressing his cheek further into Dream’s cupped hand.

The sun had long since set, leaving the sky a pitch black, lit up by bright stars, seemingly brighter than they ever had been before. Dream stared up at them, his head tilted back and hands in his lap, gripping his ankles that were criss-crossed under him.

Sapnap’s head rested on his shoulder now, staring straight forward at what he had done, fires far from dying out. They’d have to wait for the next rainfall, which seemed to happen frequently nowadays; it always seemed to be raining, only adding to the solemn life they seemed to live.

It couldn’t have been more than a year since Dream had discovered this land, deeming it a perfect place to begin building a civilization. He had built it from the ground up, working harder than Sapnap had ever seen someone work in his life. Sapnap admired Dream for what he had done, having decided he would dedicate whatever remained of his life to helping Dream run this nation.

Slowly, people made their way to his great nation, setting up a life of their own, constructing businesses and building homes, creating beauty in a place that had previously been a completely blank template.

Dream began to observe, however, that all good things seem to come to an end, eventually.

Unwanted company came along, claiming they deserved the land Dream had claimed as his own, all those months ago. They forced their way in, set up their own homes and  
jobs, and spread their own ideas, completely undoing what Dream had done.

So, he retaliated. Peacefully, at first, asking them to stop. He had requested they migrate elsewhere and he had even gone so far as to offer riches and materials to supply their trip, but of course they wouldn’t budge.

Eventually, a war broke out. Dream had come to the conclusion that there was no other solution. All his work was going to be for nothing if he didn’t do something quickly. The  
other side hadn’t taken the competition too well, raining havoc on the lands, slowly destroying civilization as a whole.

Dream had planned to give in this afternoon, to give up his control in exchange for two disks. The disks were a disguise, however. He didn’t truly want the disks, he just wanted the war to end and he needed a logical reason to just give up, as not to appear suspicious.

It hadn’t worked, though. They hadn’t accepted the offer. Tommy, who was in possession of the disks, wanted to keep them for himself. Dream would’ve made a different deal, but they were on him in seconds, swords drawn ready to attack.

That’s when it had happened. There was an explosion so powerful, pushing everyone far from where they had once stood, discarded with little to no chance of remaining alive. Everything simply burst into flame, nobody given any time to prepare.

It had become apparent at this point in their lives that Sapnap’s flames didn’t affect Dream for whatever unknown reason. So, when everything collapsed before him, Dream was left to sit and watch, listening closely as a voice far off announced the deaths of hundreds, having gone up in flames or fallen from a high place.

Now, they sat in the rubble, too scared to move from the comfortable positions they were currently sitting in. There was no saying what was going to happen to them next. Dream’s people could very much think of him as a monster, somebody who willingly let hundreds of his citizens burn to death in a town they rightfully constructed.

On the other hand, they could be pleased. The war was over. There was no more fighting.

Sadly, Dream knew exactly how his citizens would react and truthfully, he wasn’t even close to ready for it to happen.

“I’ll take the fall,” Sapnap whispered as his tears slowed, the wind drying his face for him, “You don’t have to take the blame. It isn’t your fault.”

Dream shook his head rapidly, bringing a shaky hand up to Sapnap’s jaw, directing Sapnap’s gaze to fall on him.

“This isn’t your fault,” Dream smiled sadly, pressing a gentle kiss to Sapnap’s forehead, “Like you said, they were gonna hurt me.”

Sapnap’s hair had slipped from his headband in the midst of the action, his once silky hair now matted and grimy, spilling into his face. Dream instinctively pulled Sapnap’s head into his lap, working his fingers through the knotted locks. They hadn’t been this intimate since they were younger, but it felt nice now. It certainly felt like it was correct, like this is how it was meant to be.

“Remember when we first met?” Dream asked cautiously, attempting to lighten the mood, but not sure if it was the right time or not. Sapnap’s light chuckle was rewarding and Dream relaxed when he heard it, resuming stroking his hair.

“I was terrified of you,” Sapnap turned to face Dream, causing Dream’s hand to fall from his hair to the side. They stared at one another for a moment, basking in the enticing view of the other.

“Why was that?” Dream wondered aloud, searching Sapnap’s eyes for any sign of the familiar orange flare. It wasn’t there, instead replaced by a dull grey, signifying that his powers were recharging, and after that show, it could be months before he could even spark a simple flame again.

“I don’t know,” Sapnap giggled, drawing circles in the loose dirt with his fingers, having averted his gaze from Dream’s, “I was young. I don’t remember.”  
Dream nodded knowingly, watching the patterns Sapnap drew in awe.

“Why did Puffy stop sailing?” Sapnap questioned abruptly, drawing a shocked gasp from Dream. He was quick to take back the question, apologizing for being so forward. He had always known it was a sensitive topic.

“There was an incident,” Dream began hesitantly, silencing Sapnap with his words, “It involved substances and the loss of one of her three lives.

“She was making a quick delivery inland and stumbled across a wandering trader. He had sold her some discount ‘healing’ potions, stating that they were extremely powerful and to be used carefully.

“We ran into some trouble not too far off the coast one day and she accidentally used one, throwing it down and splashing it everywhere,” Dream paused to inhale some air, only coming up with a breath full of smoke, choking as he tried to exhale. Slowly, he reconstructed himself with the support of Sapnap and a few pats on the back, before  
continuing.

“They weren’t healing potions and although I made it out alive, she didn’t manage to,” Dream shifted his eyes to the side, staring down at the dandelion still clutched tightly in his fist. It was crinkled and had left a yellow mark where he had pressed it to his palm a bit too harshly.

He did his best to straighten out the petals, but gave up all together in the end, discarding it to the side of him, and wiped his painted hand off on his jeans, it not doing much to rid his skin of the dye.

“Is that why you wanted Wilbur gone so bad?” Sapnap observed the withered flower, pushing it around in the dirt with his pinky, “The substances?”

Dream thought about this for a moment, thoroughly inspecting the idea before correcting it. It was entirely possible that that’s what had driven him to go to the extremities he did, but he had always blamed it on wanting to keep his own land to himself, sometimes going so far as to shame himself for his selfishness.

If there was a possibility of ulterior motives, he’d welcome the explanation with open arms.

“Maybe so,” Dream settled on, not knowing exactly what to say. He was never very good at feelings.

Dream tugged the bandana from Sapnap’s hair, noticing that it had been almost completely ripped in half. 

“Can I try something with your hair?” Sapnap nodded, setting up so that he could give Dream better access to his hair.

Dream finished ripping the bandana in half, giving him two uneven strips of white, which were tinted grey with ash, barely recognizable as their original color. 

He began combing through Sapnap’s hair gently, trying his best not to cause any discomfort on Sapnap’s end. Slowly, the tangles came undone, leaving Dream with the same long, dark hair he loved so much.

Dream parted Sapnap’s hair down the middle, splitting it into two even sections. Carefully, he wrapped them in two buns, positioned perfectly on either side of Sapnap’s head. 

He left two strands in the front, just as Sapnap always had when he had it pushed back by his bandana.

The two sections he had taken off of the bandana barely held the hair in place, leaving the buns to fall loosely, but Dream found it endearing, deciding any hairstyle looked good on Sapnap, no matter how messy it was.

A nearby shard of glass was used as a makeshift mirror, the shadow of flames making Sapnap’s appearance much more vibrant, the light reflecting on his pale skin perfectly. Dream smiled to himself, shyly ducking his head down when Sapnap began sending praise his way.

“It’s super cool,” He recited over and over again, “I adore it, thank you.”

Dream giggled casually, tucking the stray front strand behind Sapnap’s ear. Each of their faces flushed an even darker red, however they managed to do that.

“Remember when I told you I wanted to marry you?” Sapnap reminisced thoughtfully, staring deeply into Dream’s green eyes, which were staring just as contently back at him.  
Dream nodded, “We were younger then. It was much simpler.”

“It was,” Sapnap agreed, “and do you remember when you kissed me? That doesn’t feel like it was very long ago, does it?”

“I played it off as if it was meaningless,” Dream scoffed, putting his head into his hands, “It meant so much more than I let you know,”

“It meant something to you?” Sapnap was cautious, as if Dream were going to yell ‘sike’, even during such a serious moment. He wouldn’t put it past Dream, if he was being honest.

“To me, yes,” Dream turned his body to face Sapnap, uncertain as to whether or not they were about to admit how they truly felt about one another.

In all honesty, the sparks had always been there. Even the universe seemed to understand that they were meant to be together. It was only slightly unnerving that a whole nation had to blow up before they finally sat down and talked about it, one-on-one.

“It meant something to me as well,” Sapnap whispered, bringing his face the slightest bit closer to Dream’s. It would’ve gone unnoticed if Dream’s eyes were transfixed on the way Sapnap’s eyes had sparked back to life, harboring that light orange they had before. He didn’t mention it, deciding that was something they could figure out later.

“It did?” Dream felt himself trying not to give in to Sapnap and melt on the spot, but it was difficult when they were both this close, “Then why didn’t you want to talk about it?”

Sapnap sighed deeply, his warm exhale hitting Dream’s face and causing his eyelids to flutter shut.

“I was confused, I guess,” Sapnap attempted to find a solution to the situation he had gotten himself into, “But all my mistakes were worth it if it means I get to deliver this one truth.”

“That’s so sappy,” Dream giggled, pushing Sapnap away from him lightly. Sapnap scoffed at him playfully, shoving Dream back with a similar amount of force.

“It’s in the name, Dreamy,” He obnoxiously batted his eyelashes, cupping his hands together in his lap, and leaned closer to Dream again, his lips pursed.

Dream rolled his eyes and got up abruptly, pushing Sapnap off as he stood. He brushed himself off before reaching out a hand to a surprised Sapnap. Sapnap blindly took the hand in his own, a questioning expression painting his features as he stood without context.

“I’m taking you somewhere,” Dream tried, pulling Sapnap away from the rubble and off towards the direction of the woods.

“Obviously,” Sapnap teased, “Where is ‘somewhere’?”

“You’ll see,” Dream laughed quietly, continuing to guide Sapnap through the trees.

This forest wasn’t anything like the one they grew up in. It was much lighter, magical elements lighting up nearly every inch of the forest, whether the light source was glowing mushrooms or floating pixie dust, nothing was left in the dark.

There was no distinct path, but the trees hadn’t grown very close together, making for plenty of room to wander freely, as the pair was doing now.

An opening in the trees revealed a small lake, dusted in sparkling particles of multiple colors. Lily pads decorated the water’s surface, pink flowers sprouting on top. It was welcoming, the water rippling slowly, barely any disturbance visible.

“It’s really warm,” Dream stated eagerly, already beginning to pull off his shirt, “It’s always warm.”

“How would you know?” Sapnap asked, laughing towards the end of his question, “Do you bring all your guys here?”

“Only the ones I like,” Dream turned towards Sapnap, grabbing eagerly at the bottom of Sapnap’s shirt, trying to pull it off of him.

“Jeez, Dream” Sapnap finished taking off his shirt and threw it neatly underneath a tree, somewhere near the forest line, “At least take me to dinner first.”

“Sapnap!” Dream wheezed out, slowly backing up towards the lake, already ankles deep in water, “Will you swim with me now?”

Sapnap pretended to debate getting in until Dream was wading in the lake, water reaching his chest. Carefully, Sapnap made his way into the water, pleasantly surprised by how warm it actually was. The surface was almost completely clear of any rubbish, the water a bright aqua color.

“There you are,” Dream cheered happily, grabbing onto Sapnap’s waist and pulling him in as soon as Sapnap was close enough to touch.

“Here I am,” Sapnap laughed out, wrapping his legs gingerly around Dream’s waist. Their noses bumped against each other, each boy laughing at the sudden sensation. It had felt like a spark going off, and knowing Sapnap, it very well could’ve been.

Dream wrapped his hands around Sapnap’s lower back, staring intently into the other’s eyes, excited to find that the flame still hadn’t died out. It had been a habit, gazing into Sapnap’s fiery eyes.

As Sapnap stared back, eyes flicking down to Dream’s lips every once in a while, Dream thinks he falls in love all over again. Sapnap was so beautiful, the rippling blue water reflecting on his skin, glowing with the combination of the moonlight and nearby mushroom lanterns.

Dream kisses him again that night, having waited what felt like centuries to be able to do that again. They sank beneath the water, their lips still connected, bodies completely tangled together as if they had become a singular being.

It was breathtaking, in a literal sense. Water filled each of their lungs, but not enough to make them break the surface.

It became apparent at that very moment just how much this was truly meant to be. The entire universe seemed to be in their favor, guiding them throughout the years, eventually pushing them towards one another.

Dream was hopelessly in love, and nothing could break this bond they had managed to create with one another.

They could take away everything he had, but in the end, they’d never take away his Sapnap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep you updated as to whether or not I continue this AU on the Twitter dot com.
> 
> As always, a comment would be nice. (If you don't leave comments because you literally have no clue what to say, just know you raw opinion is better than none at all. It's really helpful for me to know what's up.)
> 
> Twitter.com/FloreaOfficial


End file.
